


just friends

by Aintzane411



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintzane411/pseuds/Aintzane411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends aren't supposed think about each other as they quietly jacked off in the dead of night.</p>
<p>aka the one where Richie is really gay for Virgil and only just realizing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	just friends

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT FIC EVER HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY DID IT FINALLY. srsly tho i've been trying to write smut for years and i've finally succeeded! yes!

The realization hit Richie like a ton of bricks: he was in love with Virgil.

His first clues had been subtle, and could have just been passed off as close friendship, really. As long as he could remember, Richie always found himself wanting to be near Virgil. He had just assumed it was because Virgil was a great friend, but now he knew it was more than that. “Just friends,” didn’t think about each other almost 24/7. Friends didn’t get nearly this excited for Monday mornings to see the other.

Friends didn’t think about each other as they quietly jacked off in the dead of night.

Richie froze as this thought entered his mind, pushing away the image of a blissed-out Virgil. His hand was still, with his fingers still wrapped around his dick. His bedroom was pitch black, and all Richie could hear was the sound of his own heavy breathing. He gently squeezed the base of his dick, letting his hips buck in pleasure, and tried not to think of Virgil.

It was harder than it sounded. His mind kept drifting to Virgil’s eyes, Virgil’s lips, Virgil’s hands, Virgil’s ass, Virgil’s dick. Virgil, Virgil, _Virgil,_ until he finally gave up and let the images flood his mind. Richie’s hand pumped vigorously as the scene played out behind his closed eyelids.

  _They’re in Virgil’s room, and he was on his knees, sucking Richie’s cock. Richie holds his head, fingers brushing through the dreads, as his eyes flutter shut. As he gets closer to climax, he pulls away and brings Virgil up to slam their mouths together._

Richie ran his thumb over his slit and moaned. His other hand dove under the covers to reach behind him and gently rub at his entrance. His breath hitched at the sensation.

_A tangle of brown and white limbs on Virgil’s bed as Richie grinds his erection against Virgil’s. The moan that emerges from his lips is music to Richie’s ears. He captures Virgil’s lips in a desperate kiss._

Hips bucking into his fist, Richie slid the tip of his now lubed finger inside himself. He hissed in pleasure and began working it deeper.

_Virgil is whining beneath him as Richie pounds into him. When Virgil tries to reach for his own desperate cock, Richie swats his hand away._

_“No,” he panted, adjusting the angle of his hips to hit Virgil’s prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure._

“Fuck,” Richie groaned. His hand picked up the pace and his fingers pressed deeper until they hit the wonderfully sensitive nerves inside of him. His breathing was heavy and interspersed with little gasps and moans. The tension was coiling in his stomach, and he arched his back.

“F-fuck, Virgil,” he stuttered. His eyes were clenched tight, and it only took a few more strokes until he was cumming with a muffled cry. His hips thrusted jerkily as he rode out his orgasm before he could finally relax.

Richie wiped his hands on his discarded boxers before tossing them in the general direction of his laundry basket to deal with later. With a content sigh, he rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets around him. A few calm seconds passed before his eyes snapped open, finally acknowledging what had just happened.

_Oh, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did lol! As an asexual virgin this is the best I got for you rn but we'll see if I can keep going from here


End file.
